Sporting events and other live venue events (e.g., concerts) are a huge pastime worldwide. Many people visit these events to spend time with family, friends, and loved ones for entertainment and to further enjoy the comradery and intimacy of such events. Often while attending these events, people purchase tangible items and mementos, including but not limited to, shirts, caps, compact discs, posters, etc., commemorating and further evidencing their attendance. However, in the digital age, sales of these tangible items and mementos have greatly decreased or become nearly non-existent.
In the digital age, new forms of digitized media, items, and mementos have become common place and quite popular, directly coinciding with the decreased popularity of the above-mentioned tangible items. In certain instances, these digitized items have displaced and serve as the only substitute for these tangible items. Although various digitized items have gained great popularity over the past decade, no efficient, user-friendly systems or methods currently exist that capture and share video data of these events in real time or at a later date via desired social media in an authorized manner.